Tom Watson
Tom Watson is the main antagonist of the 2015 drama-mystery novel The Girl on The Train, and its 2016 film adaptation of the same name. He is the abusive ex-husband of Rachel Watson and the current husband of Anna Watson. He was portrayed by Justin Theroux, who previously played Leezar in Your Highness and Seamus O'Grady in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Biography Tom is an abusive, narcissistic liar who thinks nothing of harming those who care for him to get what he wants. At one point, he embezzled money from his own parents. Tom and Rachel try several times to get pregnant, but are unsuccessful because of Rachel's infertility. Once Rachel is no longer of use to him, Tom begins cheating on her with several of his colleagues at work, to the point that he gets fired. He makes Rachel believe that she is responsible for him losing his job because she made a drunken scene at a work party; she had done no such thing, but has no way of knowing that because she had blacked out from drinking. Tom then proceeds to gaslight Rachel into believing that she is responsible for all of their problems, even making her believe that she is the abusive one by smashing a mirror with a golf club and convincing her she had done it. Meanwhile, he begins sleeping with a real estate agent named Anna Boyd, and eventually leaves Rachel to marry her. He and Anna have a daughter they name Evie. Fatherhood does not stop him from sleeping around, however, and he begins another affair with their nanny, Megan Hipwell. One night while out with Megan, Tom sees a drunk Rachel following them, and hits her in the face. He then goes out to the nearby woods with Megan, who tells him she is pregnant with his child. He callously refuses responsibility for the child, and beats Megan to death in a fit of rage when she confronts him. Rachel becomes fascinated with the case of Megan's disappearance and begins investigating, eventually discovering that Tom and Megan were having an affair. She runs into Tom's former boss's wife Martha, who tells her the truth about why he was fired, and finally realizes that Tom drove her to drink with his emotional abuse. She then recovers the memory of Tom attacking her while out with Megan, and deduces that he killed her. With that, Rachel goes to Tom's house to confront him, and tells Anna what Tom has done. Tom attacks Rachel again, knocking her unconscious, and prepares to kill her. Rachel gets away in the nick of time, however, and stabs Tom in the neck with a corkscrew. As he lies on the ground, bleeding, Anna finishes him off by twisting the corkscrew deeper into his neck. The two women later plead self defense when they tell the police. Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Adulterers